Bloody Vampire
by Killer-Sangwoo
Summary: Narusasu. Sasuke is a vampire who has spent all his life trying to avoid drinking humans blood. Then one day he meets a man who offers him a deal that he can't refuse. As they grow closer, they begin to find things out about each other, which draws them closer. WARNING! Shounen ai, OOC Slightly-Cold!Naruto and Kind!Sasuke.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 **This story was inspired by "Bloody Mary: Samamiya akaza** "

 **The story is just like the previous one was,but I kinda made changes to Sasuke's personality. Personally, he felt abit too childishly written, so I decided to rewrite the story,but only for Sasuke. Kinda like Naruto's bad ass attitude in this story LOl.**

 **Anyway please enjoy, and leave a review, the updates will be sort of faster. I'm just gonna focus on this story for awhile.**

*

Naruto sighed with exhaustion.It had been along day of killing Vampires. His whole clothes were practically covered in vampire blood and dirt. That wasnt so bad thou, what was really annoying him was all the stares he was getting from people and quite frankly he was starting to get annoyed at all the staring he was getting.

It's not like he couldn't just use one of his gadgets to disappear and return to his base, but today was an unfortunately a horrible day for him.

He had forgotten to bring most of his vampire hunting gear. This was currently why he now had to walk around town,to his apartment, soaked in blood.

"Look at that man, his covered in blood"

"He looks like a deranged serial killer, expecially with that mask".

All their whispering was irratating, he just wanted to beat someone up.

'Geez, if these people would just mind their own fucking damn business, then they wouldn't talk so much'. Naruto thought irritated.

He kept walking in silence,Trying to ignore them as much as possible.Looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful full moon tonight. That only lead to one thing...Vampire feast.

'Today will definitely be a festival for vampires so I better be careful, and jeep my eyes wide opened'.Naruto thought, remembering the fight he had just came from having.

He was sso preoccupied with his thoughts that he had not realized that he had completely missed his turn. This lead to him ending up in a dark alleyway. 'Shit'. was the first thing Naruto thought off when he snapped out of his thoughts and realized where he was.

The place was filled with vampires and they had been attracting humans at dark to drink their bloods. Some people were lucky and made it out alive,but the majority of them ended up dead.

When Naruto had arrived, the place was filled with blood stains on the ground and dead bodies. They were just about to attack a high school girl, when he showed up.

Shaking his head, Naruto brushed aside what he had been thinking and carried on with his walk. 'There's no way I would have made it out alive from there if I had dared to attack', Naruto thought.

"HELP! Someone please save me!".

Naruto turned his head to the alley where he heard the voice come from and ran towards it.

'Shit another trouble'. Naruto thought running as fast as he could, taking out his katana ready to kill.

As he drew nearer to the place, he could see a vampire hovering over alittle boy. The child was in tears fearing for his life.

"Aww,don't worry little boy. This won't hurt abit…to me of course".His fangs appeared and just as the vampire was about to sink his teeth into the boys neck, his face was kicked hard, making him hit the brick wall painfully.

The vampire groaned, then growled. "Who the fuck did that?!".

Naruto stepped out of the dark and moved closer to him.

" I did. I don't particularly enjoy seeing a child almost die,not that really care,It's just really annoying to hear them crying,because of ugly creatures such as you".Narito responded coolly.

"What did you just say?".The vampire growled furiously, his teerhs growing sharper, and his nails growing longer.

Naruto ignored him and turned to the little boy.

"Beat it kid, unless you wanna die".Naruto threatened the child.

Fearing his death, the child stood up and quickly bolted.

Naruto looked at the running boy, and before he could turn his face towards the vampire, he was kicked in the stomach.

Naruto fell to the hard concrete ground, with the vampire on top of him, trying to claw his eyes out, but Naruto blocked him with his hand.

'Shit! I shouldn't have gotten distracted' Naruto thought, regretting getting distracted.

The vampire was strong, that is one the first thing that popped into Naruto's mind.

He keeped trying to force His claws to Naruto's face, grinning menacingly.

"What happened to your cocky attitude hunter?",The vampire said, giving Naruto a smuged look.

Although he was still struggling, Naruto smiled at him." Don't think, you have beat me yet,imbecile".

Naruto kept trying to push him off till finally he managed to atleast kick the vampire away from him, and quickly took out his katana.

"Ha! You think that joke you call a katana will work on me".He vampire laughed, but Naruto just kept his grin plastered on his face.

"It's not just an ordinary katana.Its a cursed sword specially designed to kill vampires like your ugly ass. The more vampires I kill, the stronger the sword becomes".

The Vampires stopped laughing immediately, finally realizing that he might be in danger.

He moved back slightly, but he was still in his fighting stance, glaring at the Smirking Naruto.

"What? Afraid of me".The aura around Naruto changed. He was now sending off killing intent.

The vampire realized this and quickly attacked Naruto who just dodged his attack easily.

"That was weak".Naruto taunted the vampire, who glared at him and tried attacking him again, and again,but to no success.

All Naruto did was dodge his moves while smirking. Finally he grew bored of this battle and just as he was about of cut the Vampire.

Someone jumped off the roof and attacked the vampire instead.

"What,the hell was that?",Naruto stopped suddenly, jumping backwards abit. He turned to where the vampire was.

He laid on the floor covered in blood, with some sort of Vampire whose fangs where against it neck.

'What the hell? Why did this thing just attack one of its own?' Naruto thought,shocked at how quickly it had all happened.

The Vampire dropped,the lifeless other vampire that Naruto had been fighting and the body became dust.

The new Vampire turned it's gaze towards Naruto, leaving him frozen at the colours of the Vampires eyes.

'He has red eyes?!". Naruto had never seen a vampire with red eyes,but that wasn't the weirdest part.

What shocked Naruto even more was the fact that this Vampire, looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Ple-please don't come near me.I don't want to hurt you".The vampire begged Naruto, taking a step back.This reaction caused Naruto to freeze with shock,but Naruto quickly snapped out of his frozen state, and pointed his sword towards the Vampire.The Vampire, just looked at the sword for awhile then smiled abit.

"Kill me please, I don't want to drink your blood".

Naruto looked at his pleading face, then turned away from him, putting his katana back. "I won't kill you.Not because I dont want to. Just because you're asking to die".

Naruto started to walk away,but a hand stopped him, and he turned, only to see the Vampire holding onto his shirt, on his knees.

"Please just kill me, I want to die.I don't want to be like this".The Vampire practically had tears falling down his cheeks."I dont want to be a vampire...", The vampire said in a hushed tone.

Naruto pulled out his katana and made a small cut on his finger. It began to drip blood and the vampire immediately let go of Naruto's shirt at the sight of the blood and crouched down on the floor, with his face covered, whimpering.

Naruto looked at the crouched Vampire then stepped closer to him.

"Drink this blood. You look pathetic right now. I don't kill vampires who wish to die, I prefer the ones who want to live, so I can make them suffer". Naruto said coldly.

The Vampire didn't budge though, he stayed crouched on the ground.Naruto sighed, having had enough of this guy. He pulled the vampires hair, forcing him to look at him.

The vampire was cried out in surprise and tried to escape from Narutos grip,but Naruto forced his cut finger into the vampires mouth.

The vampires eyes grew wide, at the sensation of blood in his mouth, but quickly started to suck the blood.

Naruto pulled his finger way, before the vampire sucked his whole blood,and whipped his vampire spit away on his jeans.

"I thought you didn't like blood?". Naruto asked looking at him with no facial expression.

The vampire covered his face with his knees once again, feeling ashamed,at drinking the blood.

"I can't control it, my body wants human blood,but I don't want to kill anyone". The vampire whispered,but Naruto heard him.

He stood up above the crouched Vampire, and looked down at him.

"Then don't drink blood their blood. I will give you my blood, but you must never drink anyone else's blood. In return you will serve me, and help me kill vampires".

The vampire raised its head in absolute surprise, Looking into the covered face of the of this hunter, the vampire nodded his head slowly hesitantly agreeing.

"I- I swear I won't touch any blood that isn't yours". Naruto nodded his head,then carried on walking.Suddenly stopping and turning his head slightly towards the vampire.

"Hey, you thing, aren't you going to follow".

The vampire immediately stood up and ran towards Naruto."My name is Sasuke",Sasuke said in a hushed,but irritated tone,but Naruto heard him,but decided to ignore him. So they walked through the streets, covered with blood.

Sasuke with a hoddy on his head and Naruto with a katana on his hand.

*

 **TBC...**

 **Please remember to leave a review.**


	2. chapter 2

**_A/N_**

 **Please take note that I switched Naruto and Sasukes personality in this story, just to experiment**.

 **Anyways...Enjoy.**

*

The walk to his house was silent ,and quite frankly akaward to Sasuke.

To say Sasuke was relieved when they reached the house was an understatement.

It felt like Kami heard his prayer, and he just wanted to jump for joy.

Unbeknown to Sasuke,Naruto was feeling the exact same way, finally they reached Narutos appartement.

Naruto sighed with relief at finally being out of that annoying Street and getting away from Sasuke.

He opened the door and walked inside, heading straight to his room.

Sasuke stayed behind looking at everything with curiosity.

To him everything looked new and unseen. His whole life had been spent outside on the streets. Everyone he tried to befriend abandoned him.

He never knew his family and he doughted that they even cared about him. If they had, maybe they would have been searching for him, but no one had been looking, or atleast he thought so.

He couldn't remember his past.

All he knew was that he had been on the streets for years, and noone had looked for him, which ment he probably had no family.

He looked around at the decoration of the room, which wasn't much, just a couple of pictures.

The walls were a dull blue color. His eyes were however drawn to a vase on Naruto's table. It had a fox on it, and it looked pretty cool to him.

Out of curiosity, Sasuke picked up the vase to take a better look at it, finding it fascinating,and started to look around it.

"Wow! This is pretty cool", Sasuke said, in. Aww.

He was so distracted by the vase that while walking, he ended up tripping on the carpet, which caused him to the vase fall and shatter the vase.

"What the hell was that?".

Sasuke jumped with surprise at the voice coming from the other room, and he quickly started picking up the pieces.

"Nothing! It was nothing!". Sasuke yelled, speeding up his pace, till he had all the pieces in his hands.

"That better not be something important you shitty vampire".Naruto threatened.

His voice sounded so threatening, that it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Quickly he started to search for the kitchen, looking for the bin, to throw the shattered glass pieces away.

"Shit! If he notices this case is gone he'll kill me". Sasuke thought, panicking slightly.

Finally he found it, and ran towards the bin, throwing away the broken pieces. Sighing with relief, Sasuke walked back to the living room.

The couch looked comfortable, so Sasuke walked towards it. He sat on it and tried to make himself feel as comfortable as the couch looked ,but it was abit hard since he hadn't had a roof over his head in years. He was so used to sleeping upside down like a bat.

He could hear the sound of water, and assumed that Naruto was probably bathing.

He stood from the couch, having gotten bored of sitting down on it ,and decided to explore, once again.

The house didn't look like much from the living room,but the further he went from it, the more he realized that the appartement was quite big.

He kept walking till he heard where the sound of the water was coming from, and he opened the door.

There he saw a king sized bed. The floor was black and the walls were Orange. There was a nightstand, and a mirror in the room.With a huge wardrobe,and in the center of the room, was a big portrait of a family.

Sasuke walked further inside, and looked at the bed. It looked so comfortable and sleepable, so Sasuke jumped on the bed and layed down, with his face against the sheets.

It felt so heavenly, like he was floating on clouds. He sighed and entered the bed sheets making himself comfortable and closing his eyes.

The sound of the water had stopped, but Sasuke didn't pay much attention to it.Then he heard the sound of a door opening.

"What the fuck are you doing on my bed, you shitty vampire".

Naruto could feel his eyes twitching with irritation, when Sasuke did not respond to him.

He walked closer to the bed ,noticing that the vampire had fallen asleep.

He was snuggling with his pillow, practically drooling on the it. 'How disgusting'

Naruto growled at the sight feeling annoyed.

"This little shit is dead.His messing my bed with his gross vampire drool".

Lifting his legs, Naruto kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach, sending him crashing straight to the floor.

"Ai, why'd you do that",Sasuke growled pouting slightly ,but stood up from the floor.

"I don't want to share my bed with you".

"But,where will I sleep then?".Sasuke whined.

"Don't care where you sleep, but this is my room".Sasuke pouted.

"Ai,but can't we share. I'am pretty warm".

"Psh, hell no! Vampires aren't warm whatsoever. You feel like fucking Ice".Sasuke's smile suddenly turned to a frown, slightly offended.

"Come on pretty please!"Sasuke tried to use his best cute face,but ended up with a kick to the face, straight out of Naruto's room.

"Don't come back here unless, I say otherwise. Now go sleep on the couch".Naruto shut the door to Sasukes, pouting face.

Giving up on convincing Naruto. Sasuke went to his new soon to be room, and laid on the couch making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and trying to sleep.

*

Naruto sighed, finally having gotten rid of that damn Vampire. He walked back to his bed and layed on it shutting his eyes.

Dring!Dring!*

His phone kept ringing, but Naruto tried to ignore it. It stopped ringing for a few seconds,then started ringing once again.

Naruto growled, feeling anoyed,but still picked up the phone and answered it.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Naruto, how was the mission?"

"It was successful, I managed to kill almost all the dangerous vampires, but something happened on the last one..."

"What happened?"

"A vampire appeared out of nowhere, and attacked the vampire I was taking care of".Naruto frowned,remembering what happened before.

"That is odd...why would a vampire attack one of its own?".

"I don't know Baa-chan... That's not the only strange thing that happened. He asked me to kill him".

"A vampire who was willing to die? That is really strange"

"Yes it is,but anyways are we done with this conversation? I'am feeling quite exhausted and I still need to change".

"Alright, see you tomorrow at the base,Goodnight".

Naruto didn't respond,and just ended the phone call.

He stood up from the bed and walked to his closet, grabbing his clothes and Changing into his sleep where.

He walked to his bed, and covered himself.He wasn't feeling tired so he just ended up staring into the walls, till eventually he fell asleep.

*

Naruto had woken up early in the morning, and decided to go and sheck if that 's'hitty vampire' was still in his house still.

He walked to the living room and saw Sasuke sprawled on the couch, snoring,and drooling slightly.

"If this little shit stays here, that couch will be soaked with drowl", Naruto glared at the sleeping form and walked to the kitchen.

He grabbed a frying pan and a bowl, switching on the stove, placing the fry pan on it and adding oil.

'Better have my breakfast before going to that base'. Naruto thought.

Then Naruto began preparing his breakfast in silence. When his food was ready he place all the cutleries he would need in the counter,then served himself and started eating.

By then Sasuke had woken up, from the smell of Naruto's food.

"Ugh,so hungry", Sasuke's stomach growled, and his eyes became a foggy ruby red colour.

"I'am so hungry". He followed the smell of Naruto's blood.

His movement wasn't straight towards. His walking was abit staggered,like a drunk man moving.He was feeling weak.

He moved closer to Naruto's neck and just as he was about to bite him, his face ended up being collided by Naruto's fist.

"Don't ever try to sneak attack me again Shitty vampire. If you want blood you ask or rather beg". Naruto gave Sasuke a sinister look, and Sasuke growled, pouting.

He stood up from the floor,then walked towards Naruto ,omitting a certain aura that Naruto couldn't figure out.

Then to his surprise,Sasuke went fell to his knees, and raised his head Looking at Naruto with foggy red eyes, looking pale, and sweating a lot. He looked like he had a fever.

"Please, hunter". Naruto facepalmed, at Sasukes pitifull facial expression.

"Ugh,shut up and just drink some blood"

Naruto stood up, grbbing a knife and cutting a small cut on his hand, then brought it close to Sasukes face.

Sasuke looked at it gladly, and eagerly drank Naruto's blood.

Naruto shook his head and turned his attention back to his food, and used his one arm to eat.

After Having enough blood,Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm and looked at the wound.

"Hunter, should I get you a bandage?",Sasuke asked,tilting his head.

Naruto turned away from his food and looked down at Sasuke,then his wound.

"No, it's fine.It will heal eventually".

Sasuke shook his head, and stood up leaving Naruto to look at his back. After awhile Sasuke came back with a bandage on his hand hand.

He walked towards Naruto and grabbed his cut hand gently, which surprised Naruto,but he didn't move his hands away.

He took the bandage and wrapped it around Narutos' Hand.

Looking at his finished work, he smiled,then went to sit on another chair,next to Naruto.

"So Shitty vampire, care to explain where my vase went?"

"Eh- well you see...It wasn't there when I got there".Sasuke shifted on his sit, feeling nervous.

"Is that so..."Naruto moved his gaze away from his food, and looked at Sasuke with an intense gaze. Sasuke shifted on his sit, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Alright then, you lying shit".Sasuke let out a deep breath, but froze when he realized that he was caught.

"I will forgive you this time for breaking my vase,but next time, I swear I will chop you into little pieces got that?".Naruto said, Looking at Sasukes with a bored expression.

Sasuke nodded his head furiously, but then thought of something.

'Maybe if he chops me into pieces I might die'. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Good, now I have to leave you alone for now, but I will be back so you better not break anything, you little shit".

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked toward his the door, out of the kitchen, to the living room, then out of the house.

Sasuke waited till he heard the door shut, Then he smiled. It was time for him to get his plan set in motion.

He walked all around the house breaking vases by 'accident'.

"Hunter will definitely kill me now",Sasuke shuckled,then headed to Naruto's room and slept on his his bed.

He didn't even know how long he had been sleeping,but Suddenly he heard a loud shout.

"Shitty Vampire!".

Then suddenly his cheeks where now being pulled by an angry Looking hunter.

"You bastard,I just told you not to break anything,and you go right ahead and decided to break all my vases. Do you now how much it's worth? Do you have a death wish?"

"Ow! I kinda do",Sasuke said, whinning, from the pain of his cheeks being pulled.

Then Naruto released him and he pouted, rubbing his cheeks. Then Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with curiosity.

"So, will you kill me now?",Sasuke asked, his eyes looking up at him, sort of happily.

Naruto just looked into his black eyes, then lifted him up, and walked towards his balcony.

Throwing Sasuke over the extremally high balcony, watching as Sasuke fell on the ground,glaring at his limp body.

People quickly gathered around Sasuke's body, Looking at his unmoving body.Then suddenly he just stood up.

"That didn't work at all",Sasuke pouted, glaring at the floor, and looked up at Naruto, who was glaring at him from above.

People backed away from Sasuke, feeling freaked out. Some had run off screaming "Ghost!".

Sasuke ignored them and walked back inside the building, but there was one problem...he had no clue where Hunter-Sama's apartment is.

"Eh...where do I go now".Sasuke his neck sheepishly, whole Looking around at the lobby.

"Maybe I can use my nose to try and trace his scent".

*

Back in the building Naruto was feeling quite satisfied at getting rid of that blood sucker.Now he could relax alone and peacefully.

Then he remembered he still had to clean up all those damn glass.

"Stupid irratating shitty vampire".Naruto glared at his broomstick, thinking of Sasuke's annoying face.

He shook his head, then carried on with cleaning the house.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.He dropped the broom and walked towards his door. He opened it and there stood the little fucker.

"Hi, again hunter ",Sasuke smirked ,at Naruto, while Naruto just looked at him with a twitching eye.

"I got lost,but thank goodness for your scent, ai". Naruto stopped twitching his eye, then he took a deep breath and walked away from the door, picking up the broom and walking back towards Sasuke.

He hit him in the head, then threw the broom at him.

"Clean up your mess, Sasuke".Naruto went to the couch and sat on it with his arms crossed,glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, and pouted,but got off the floor and began to sweep. "You're not a very kind person hunter".

"My name is Naruto,you dumbass".

Sasuke looked at him I surprise blinking his eyes. "Eh?"

"That's my name,now stop calling me hunter, it's weird".

Sasuke's surprised face turned to a happy one, and he gave Naruto a smirk.

"Does that mean your my friend now?".Sasuke asked with happyness clear on his voice.

"You wish, blood sucker".Naruto snorted.

Sasuke glared at him for the first time since their meeting, that day, and carried on with his cleaning.Glaring at everything insight.

"Clean up quickly, we have somewhere to be".

Sasuke's ears perked up and he turned to Naruto,with curiosity. "Where are we going?".

"We're going to take care of some midnight vampires".

"But,I don't want to go",Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you say?".

"Ehp! Nothing!",Sasuke quickly cleaned all the glass.

When he finished,he walked back to where Naruto was sitting.

"I Finished cleaning Naruto".

"Good, Now follow me".

Naruto walked to his room, with Sasuke intow and grabbed a jacket, with a hoddy on it, throwing it at Sasukes face.

"Change into that and cover your face".

Sasuke nodded his head and removed his blood stained jacket, wearing the one Naruto gave him.

"Wow, it looks great.Thank you Naruto".

Sasuke ran towards Naruto, wanting to give him a hug,but Naruto moved away from him.

"Whatever, now get out of my room so I can get ready".

Sasuke walked out of his room, and headed towards the living room still happy.

Naruto watched him leave,then he closed the door behind him and sighed. 'Better not forget my tools this time'.

He reached under his bed,and grabbed out his demon katana, his mask and his other pair of hunter clothes.

He changed into his clothes, wearing his fox mask, and placed his Katana behind his back, and walked out of his room, back to the livingroom.

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto giving him a smile.

Looking at Sasuke closely, Naruto noticed that he looked like a 16 year old kid.He had dark hair with a hint of blue. His eyes were as black as the night, when the moon comes it turns blood red.

He definitely has to do something so people don't notice Sasuke's eye colour.

"Come here Sasuke". Sasuke got off the couch and approached Naruto. Tilting his head slightly like a cat.

"Yah?".

"Your eyes are too different, from regular vampire, and normal humans, your gonna have to wear something to hide them". Naruto handed Sasuke sunglasses."Wear these only while your in a public area,

"While we face vampires you can remove them, understood?".

Sasuke nodded his head and put the glasses on.

"By the way, how old are you anyways?".

"Me? Well I'am 220 years old".Sasuke grinned at Naruto, who just lifted an eyebrow.

"So your round about 17 in human age.I guess we are the same age,Thats good", Naruto mumbled,but Sasuke heard him and nodded his head.

"Yah,but why is it good though?".

"Cause you and I will be going to school". Naruto turned away and opened the door to his house, going out leaving a jaw dropped Sasuke behind.

"What?!".Sasuke ran after Naruto out the door,but not before closing his door.

He followed after Naruto and kept blabbering about things, but Naruto ignored him, and they walked till they reached a garage.

Naruto took out keys and pressed a button to unlock his car. Sasuke looked at the car with his jaw dropped. He had no clue what car it was,but all he could think of was how cool it looked.

"Get inside". Naruto entered the car, and Sasuke followed after.

The ride was silent,but it wasn't as akaward, as the first time.

Reaching their destination, Naruto parked his car abit far away from the alley, and got out, grabbing his katana, with Sasuke following closely behind.

"What are we doing here?",Sasuke whispered looking at the place.It was dirty, and dark.

"We're here to catch some Vampires of course".

"Ohh…".Sasuke kept looking around, till his eyes stopped on top of a roof.He could see a shadowy figure watching them.

Suddenly the figure disappeared and out of instinct Sasuke tackeld Naruto on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!",Naruto growled furious at Sasukes.

"A vampire was about to attack you". Sasuke pointed to where Naruto had been standing, which now stood a Vampire there ,grinning at them with its fangs sticking out.

"How cute, you were saved by your little boyfriend over there hunter",The Vampire said in mock tone.

"Shut up you shit, and Sasuke's get the fuck off me".

Sasuke got off Naruto and helped him stand up. Naruto picked up his Katana again and ran towards the Vampire, who dodged his attack.

Sasuke was just about to step in and help,but ."Sasuke stand still, I can handle this one". Sasuke hesitated,but he let Naruto fight the vampire.

Naruto ran up to the vampire once again, and tried to cut him again, but the vampire dodged once again, except this time Naruto kicked him quickly.

The vampire hit the wall hard, and groaned in pain, but stood up quickly and glared at Naruto,who smirked down at him.

He attacked Naruto with his claws,but Naruto cut his hands off and the vampire fell on the ground and crying out in pain.

"You will pain for this, Ahh". The vampire glared at him, hissing in pain. Sasuke looked at the fight, amazed by Naruto's fighting skills.

Naruto walked up to the vampire on the ground crying in pain, and cut off his legs.

"How does it feel,to be in pain".Naruto said in an icy tone. Raising the katana and cut the Vampires head off,watching it roll away.

Sasuke was feeling slightly scared at the way Naruto killed Vampires and gulped. 'This guy is definitely scarier, then any Vampire I've seen'.Sasuke thought.

Naruto turned his gaze away from the dead vampire and walked past Sasuke.

"I feel hungry now. Let's go Sasuke".

Sasuke stood still for awhile watching Naruto's back,but shook his head, getting rid of all his thoughts and followed after Naruto.

"Where are we gonna go now?".

Naruto turned his gaze back to Sasuke. "I'am going to eat Ramen".

"Okay, but I can't eat food",Sasuke pouted.

"You won't be eating food, you will just be standing there watching me eat".Naruto answered amused.

"What?! So mean!".

"Never said I was nice".

"Asshole!".Sasuke pouted and walked ahead of Naruto.

"Do you even know where to go?"

Sasuke stopped walking suddenly,and turned to look at Naruto, laughing akwardly, rubbing his neck.

"No…", Sasuke laughed nervously.

Naruto shook his head, and sighed, walking past Sasuke,and Sasuke followed after.

*

 **Whelp guys here's an update to this story, already completed LOL. Anyways don't be afraid to leave a review. Helps me with updating faster.**

 **Bye***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for reading and following this story. I'am glad you seem to be enjoying this strange story of mine LoL.**

 **enjoy.**

*

They walked in silence, as Sasuke was too busy looking around at everything, while Naruto just wasn't much of a speaker.

"Ai, Naruto, when do we reach your car? I'am starting to get tired of walking".Sasuke pouted, starting to get lazy.

"We passed my car awhile ago".Naruto looked at Sasuke with his eyebrow raised. Wondering how a vampire can be so oblivious.

"What!? But, what was the point of having a car if your just gonna make us walk all the way to this Ramen place".

Sasuke moaned, feeling like his legs could just give in any moment.

"Cause you need exercise".Naruto gave Sasuke a side glance, and Sasuke gapped at him, his mouth looking like a gold fish.

"What? Did you just indirectly call me fat?"

Naruto shook his head in amusement, but he didn't answer Sasuke.

'The nerve of this guy, calling me fat?! no way, I could be a model'.Sasuke thought glaring holes at the back of Naruto's head.

"Glaring at me won't change anything".

Sasuke stuck his middle finger, and made faces behind Naruto,Then he walked faster to try and catch up to him.

"So where is this place?". Naruto didn't say anything, and ignored him.

"You know, you ignoring me is getting really annoying".Naruto still ignored him.

Sasuke pouted at this and mumbled."Stupid Naruto",but kept following him.

They walked for quite awhile,and eventually Sasuke zoned out and just kept walking, without even knowing where he was going.

"We're here".

Sasuke stopped walking, and looked at where Naruto had stopped, realizing that he had walked too far.He ran back to Naruto, who had already entered the restaurant.

Sasuke entered after him, Looking at the Ramen restaurant. It wasn't anything big, just a simple restaurant with Japanese decorations, and writing.

"Ah, Naruto, how're you doing my boy?".

Sasuke turned to the voice, and looked at the old man who was smiling at Naruto,and noticed that Naruto also held a small smile on his face.

Sasuke turned his gaze away and huffed, with his cheeks puffed.

"Why doesn't he smile at me. All he does is treat me like crap".Sasuke mumbled, not realising that Naruto spoke to him,till Naruto snapped his finger.

"Shitty vampire! I'am calling you".Sasuke turned to face Naruto looking surprised,but quickly smiled again.

"What did you say?".

Naruto facepalmed."I was telling you to return to the car, and fetch me my phone.I forgot about it, and since you don't eat anything,you might as well go and be useful".

"Wha-what?! Bu-but I'll get lost! ".Sasuke looked at Naruto in panic,but Naruto just blantly ignored him.

"I don't think you understand how little I care. What's the point of you being here, if you don't eat. Use you vampire nose to find the car". Naruto said ,brushing him off.

"Fine! I will only do it, cause I like you okay, and I'am a nice guy".

Naruto looked at him with amusement, and cocky ness." You like me ai?",Naruto lifted a playful brow, and Sasuke blushed furiously.

"Not like that! I like you like a hero, best friend or friend".

Sasuke turned his gaze away from Naruto with a blush still on his cheeks,and crossed arms.

He could practically feel, Naruto's amusement. "You think of me as your hero? I never saved you. Infact I'am using you as my slave".

"Whatever".Sasuke turned away from him and walked out of the Ramen restaurant, and stood out the door.

"Where do I go now?".Sasuke looked around at his surroundings.

He started moving, Looking around at every corner, getting distracted by the littles things.

"Wow, I've never been on this side of the city",He looked at all the buildings and lights, stores.

Then he saw a store window with teddy bears being sold, out of all of them, one particular one caught his eyes. It was a brown teddy bear with button eyes, it had black paws. There was just something about that teddy bear that reminded him of something, but he didnt know what it was...

Too bad it was expensive.

"Wow, I wish I had money with me now",Sasuke mumbled.

"I could buy it for you". Sasuke jumped in surprise and turned to look at the man who said that.

The man had shaggy brown hair, a red triangle tattoo on one of his cheeks.He gave Sasuke a wolve-ish smile.

Sasuke face immediately lit up. "Would you really?".Sasuje said, happily.

The man laughed."Sure thing kid. Lets go Inside".

Sasuke followed after him inside the store, completely forgetting about getting Naruto's phone.

The man grabbed the brown teddy bear Sasuke had been eyeing, and walked to the counter where he paid for it ,then handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it from his hold and gave him a smile.

"Thanks alot".

The man blushed slightly at Sasukes cuteness,but still smiled at Sasuke.

"No problem. Oh,and my name is Kiba Inuzuka by the way".Kiba rubbed his neck akwardly.

"Nice to meet you".Sasuke said smiling,then remembered something.

"I feel like I should be doing something",Sasuke said trying to remember what he was supposed to do.

"Oh! now I remember. I was supposed to fetch Narutos phone".Sasuke said finally remembering what he was supposed to do.

"Naruto?That sounds like my friends name,maybe I can help you".

Sasuke nodded his head."Thanks Kiba".

"No problem, let's get going"

They walked out the store, and Sasuke sniffed the air, searching for Naruto's scent.

It was almost everywhere in this city,but it was faint. He searched for the most recent scent and followed it, dragging Kiba with him.

The walked, and chatted through their whole travel,till they found the car.

"That's his car over there",Sasuke said excitedly.

"Wow, he even has the same car as my friend", Kiba laughed, not realising that it was his friends car.

"That's because it's the same guy".

They both turned their gazes to see Naruto looking at them with an eyebrow raised,then his gaze shifted to the teddy bear in Sasuke's arm.

"Where did you get the money to buy that Sasuke?And didn't I ask you to fetch my phone?". Sasuke looked down at his teddy bear,then smiled at Naruto.

"My new friend Kiba bought it for me, and sorry I forgot".Sasuke grabbed Kiba's arm.

Naruto just looked at Kiba,but never said anything. Kiba smiled nervously at him.

"I saw him looking at it, so I bought it for him".

Naruto nodded his head,then moved closer to them."Long time no see Kiba".

"Yap, but I actually came to look for you"

"Did you now... unfortunately you ended up in the company of that blabber mouth over there".

Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who puffed his cheeks pouting.

"Ai! That's not very nice, you Teme",Sasuke stuck out his tongue at Naruto,but he just rolled his eyes at Sasukes childish behavior.

Kiba snickered at their little fight. "He doesn't really seem like your type of friend Naruto".

Naruto rolled his eyes."That's because his not my friend. His more like a servant".

Kiba, looked at the two confused,while Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What do you mean by servant?",Kiba asked curiously.

"That thing over there you call Sasuke, is a blood sucker".

Kiba quicky stepped away from Sasuke, getting ready to take out his weapon, but Naruto stopped him, while Sasuke hide behind Naruto.

"Don't do that, his immortal".

"What the hell Naruto?! I thought you wanted to get rid of all blood suckers?".Kiba Said Looking angry.

"I still do. I will get rid of every single last vampire there is on this world".Naruto said calmly.

"Then why do you have a blood sucker as a servent, he might betray you some day".Kiba Said feeling upset now.

"Sasuke over here doesn't want to live, he wants to die, so I dought that he will attack me".

"How do you know though!".

"Because we made a deal".

"De-deal? what deal could that possibly be?".

"I told him that I would let him drink from my blood, and in return he shouldn't drink from anyone else's blood, and he agreed.But don't worry I plan on killing him as soon as all the vampires are exterminated".

"W-what?! and you believe that? This guy will betray you and kill yo-

"Enough Kiba! We made the deal already".

Kiba was about to argue, but bite his lips to prevent himself from talking.Then they heard a cough and looked at Sasuke.

"So...does that mean, you want the teddy back".Sasuke said Looking at the ground sadly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and was about to take the teddy bear from Sasuke,but Kiba's voice stopped him.

"It's fine you can keep it".Kiba Said Finally calming down.

Sasuke smiled and jumped around."Thank you for not taking him back".

Kinda nodded his head,then sighed. "Look Naruto, maybe it's best if we talk tomorrow. I just need time to process what you just said".

Naruto nodded his head then stepped away from Sasuke, and entered his car.

"Um, thank you for talking to me,and well bye".Sasuke ran after Naruto.

Kiba looked at where he had stood before, then sighed and turned away, leaving.

*

On their car ride back, Sasuke was feeling anxious to ask Naruto, the question that has been bugging him since they left.

"Why'd you have to tell him that",Sasuke sadly, while looking out the window of the car.

"He would have found out eventually".

"Yah,but I just meet him and really thought we would become best friends".Sasuke sighed.

"That is impossible",Naruto laughed bitterly."A vampire and a human become friends? please, get out of your fantasy Sasuke, this is real life".

Sasuke looked at his teddy bear sadly."You don't know that...

"Don't be a fool Sasuke. It is as unlikely as a Vampire falling in love with a human and living happily ever after".Naruto rolled his eyes. "You only find that crap in movies".

"But, Maybe the movies are based on real experience".Sasuke tried to defend his believe.

"No. They are just lies people feed you with. Humans are terrified of vampires Sasuke, some don't even believe in them. We always make sure not to let people know of their existence"

Sasuke was about to say something,but Naruto beat him to it.

"People who witness Vampires first hand and goes and tell others are considered as crazy, cause noone would believe them".

"Ohh...".Sasuke looked sadly at his feet.

"You wish to die,but yet you want to make friends?that doesn't make sense to me Sasuke".

"I do want to make friends, so that I know that when I leave this world someday, that I had people who loved me...

Naruto sighed, and thought of something."What about your family, don't they love you?".

Sasuke laughed in a bitter tone.Something Naruto hadn't heard from the happy boy.

"I don't have a family.I have never seen them in my life".

"How is that possible? Aren't they vampires just like you? How could it be that you have never seen them?".

"I guess,I was just unwanted".Sasuke mumbled, hearing him Naruto kept quiet and didn't say a word.

They drove the rest of the way back in silence, each one deep in thought.

Finally they arrived back, and Sasuke stepped out the car, and walked away to a chair sitting on it,waiting for Naruto to park his car.

"Let's go",Naruto said stepping out of the car and walking ahead of Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, and silently followed after him.He looked down at the teddy bear then hugged it tightly, and didn't say a word for the rest of the day.

*

Morning came, and Sasuke woke up alot earlier than Naruto. He could not sleep through the night at all.

His mind was still thinking about his conversation with Naruto.

'Maybe Naruto is right.Maybe it's best if I just don't befriend any human'.Sasuke thought while looking at his teddy bear and sighed.

"Living with this guy is the worst",Sasuke sighed ."His so grumpy,but he helps me with blood...

He didn't dislike Naruto,but it was clear that the other man felt differently about him.

Naruto just didn't care about him one bit, and it saddened Sasuke. He some reason he couldn't understand, cared about Naruto.

What he did for Sasuke ment alot to him, even if ,to Naruto it wasn't anything special.

It was the first time someone helped him, let alone allowed him to live with them.

'Maybe I should do something special for him'. Sasuke thought wondering if by doing this, Naruto might like him better.

"Ohh! Maybe I will make him breakfast, even though I don't know how to cook".

Sasuke grinned feeling pleased with the idea, and walked to the kitchen.

He took out abunch of kitchen utensils he had seen Naruto use, and stood there for awhile looking at them.

"What do,I do with these now?".Sasuke looked around then remembered Naruto placing the fryoan into the stove.

He grabbed it and placed it on the stove,then switched it on, and smiled feeling accomplished.

Completely forgetting the oil, Sasuke took the egg, and crack it on the frypan.Some of the eggs shell got mixed along with the egg, and the dish started burning.

Sasuke not realising this, walked away from the food and headed to the living room couch, grabbing his teddy bear.

Then he heard the sound of an alarm going off, and he quickly ran to where the sound was coming from, which was the kitchen and noticed fire coming out of his food and panicked.

"Ah! What do I do?!".Sasuke grabbed the flamed dish with his bare hands, which burnt him, and he dropped the dish, blowing at his burnt hand.

"Naruto will kill me!",Sasuke tried picking up the dish in flame again,and quickly throw it by the sink, switching on the tap.

The fire died down, and smoke came out, leaving a relieved Sasuke sighing.

Then he turned back to the stove and turned it off, and looked at his burnt dish. "So much for making him like me".

Feeling tired, and drained Sasuke left the kitchen and slept on the couch.

*

"You bastard! What did you do to my kitchen?!".

Sasuke covered his face with one of the couch pillows. "I'am so dead". Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto grabbed his cheeks stretching them out painfully."Why the hell were you trying to do in my kitchen".

"I-I just wanted to do something for you, ouch",Sasuke said, slightly in pain.

"Next time leave my kitchen out of your kindness".Naruto let go of Sasukes cheeks. Sasuke rubbed them painfully.

"A normal warning would be nice".Sasuke said,glaring at him slightly.

"Clearly warning you about things won't help, now take these clothes and get dressed". Naruto rubbed his template.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, looking at the clothes oddly. "What are these for?".

"I told you we would be going to school didn't I".

"Woah! I'am going to life school".

Sasuke's eyes shined with excitement. Naruto was getting tired of holding Sasuke uniform, so he threw it at his face.

"Take you damn clothes and get dressed already". Naruto left him,walking to his room.

Sasuke removed the clothes from his face,and quickly change into them, wearing his glasses, and jacket as extra.

When finished,Sasuke walked to the hallway mirror and Started checking himself out.While striking stupid poses.

"I look great".Sasuke smiled at his reflection.

Naruto walked out of his room, and noticed Sasuke Looking at himself in the mirror. At first he dismissed it, then suddenly realized something.

'How can he see his reflection when his a vampire?!' Naruto thought, looking at Sasukes reflection.

"Sasuke, how is it possible for you to see your self?".

Sasuke got startled, having not noticed Naruto's presence. "W-well I could always see my self in the mirror".Sasuke rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Naruto stood still not saying anything.'That shouldn't even be possible for a vampire…' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke curiously.

"I-is it bad that I see myself or something?".

"No, but it shouldn't be possible for a Vampire to see themselves through a mirror".

"Really?".

Naruto nodded his head "Yes, now let's just forget about this for now, cause we will be late for school".

Naruto and Sasuke left the building. Naruto driving them all the way to school.

"So how will school be like?",Sasuke asked curiously,but also excited.

"Boring".Naruto said bluntly.

"That's it?".Sasuke pouted.

"You won't be experiencing school life though".

"What do you mean?".Sasuke whined.

"I mean exactly what I said. I need you to keep yourself hidden. Go to the library,and do some research".

"Research on what thou?".

"Do a thorough research on Vampires, and their history, but more importantly look for something in there that relates to you. Got it?".

Sasuke nodded his head, and covered his head with the hoddy, stepping out of Naruto's car, with his hands in his pockets.

"Before you go, remember that I will meet up with you at the library, so don't go anywhere else".

"But where is this Library?, Sasuke asked, still feeling slightly sleepy.

"Use this school map and find it".Naruto headed Sasuke the map,and he took it.

"W-what? A map? I don't know how to use one",Sasuke said, frustrated,looking at all the Drawings,but Naruto ignored him and walked away from him.

"So much for a good person",Sasuke mumbled, looking Naruto walking away.

"What am I gonna do now",Sasuke sighed looking at the school map, searching for the word library.

"This school is like some weird maze", Sasuke walked around the school, avoiding people when ever he would see one.

He kept walking around,till he eventually found the Library. It looked empty. Probably because most of the students had already gone to class.

"Woah this place is huge",Sasuke looked around at all the books, and the huge library.

"How will I find the section of Vampires?" He looked for a sign that could help him, then he noticed that each shelf had letters on top of them, going in alphabetical order.

He searched for the 'V' section and found it. looking for the word vampire,and he found a bunch of history books on it, and sighed, feeling bored already, without even opening any of the books.

"You better be grateful for this Naruto, because my brain feels like it's about to die".

Sasuke sighed and picked up one of the books, opening it up and reading through it.

He never realized that someone was behind him.

*

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review.**

 **Naruto is so mean to poor Sasuke, Lol**

 **Bye***


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto is not owned by me, and as I said in the first chapter,the story is based off Bloody Mary: Samamiya Akaza.**

 **Anyways...** **Enjoy.**

*

After reading pretty much piles and piles of books Sasuke was fed up with them, banging his head against a book.

"I...don't wanna read anymore books".Sasuke closed his eyes feeling tired. "I wanna die".

'All these books are worthless.All you see is some boring romance novels here'.Sasuke thought laying on the ground, Looking at the bookshelves.

Looking closer ,Sasuke noticed a book he had not see before. "Hey, maybe this could be the book to get me out of here fast".Sasuke perked up, reaching for the book. When he grabbed it, he opened it up,and began reading.

Vampire Diary. That was the title if the book.

 _Fact 1_

 _Vampires are known as blood sucking creatures that roam through the night._

 _There are three different vampires you will find_ :

 _The_ _lo_ _wer class:Theses vampires are usually the ones who lurk around in dark areas, such as alleys.They are the weakest form of vampires._

 _The upper class:These vampires are strong, and are found in crowded areas.They are extremely hard to find, but you normally catch them hanging in clubs. They have the ability to erase and form new memories for humans, which is why they are hard to find. They are also considered to be one of the strongest vampires._

 _The End Vampires: These vampires are dangerous.They control all movements of every single vampire, and are always well guarded, although they do not need protection._ _Noone has ever fought with an End vampire and survived._

 _One of the only people to ever face against a vampire would be Minato Namakazi. Who was a world renowned Vampires Slayer. He was one of the only people who fought the End Vampires and defeated them. He was the reason why vampires had stopped attacking people._

"Maybe Naruto would be interested in this information".Sasuke re-read the information again trying to decide if Naruto would care to know this.Then remembered something.

"Oh yah, I forgot to search for information on myself".Sasuke sighed boredly, getting sick of reading already.

"Ohh well, whatever".Just as he was about to start reading for more information, a hand covered his mouth and pulled him to a corner.

Sasuke bite the hand, and turned to yell at the person who had done that, but his words died down, as he saw Kiba.

"What are you doing in here Sasuke?"

Kiba whispered to Sasuke, but Sasuke Smiled at him,and yelled "Kiba! Ho-

Kiba covered his mouth again, shushing him. "Why are you here Sasuke? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be in here?".

Sasuke shook his head, and Kiba sighed."This school is a school of hunters, do you realize that? If they find out your a vampire your as good as dead meat here".Kiba whispered, removing his hand from Sasuke's mouth.

"Naruto said I should come and do some research,but everything is so boring".Sasuke sighing annoyed.

"What type of research?".

"Vampire research".

"W-what? what type of vampire doesn't even know a single thing about their own type".Kiba said perplexed.Sasuke just doesn't seize to amaze him.

"Well it's not my fault that don't know Vampire history.I had noone to teach me these things in the first place",Sasuke looked sadly at the floor.

"Oh...sorry to hear".Kiba said akwardly.

"Nah, it's cool.So wanna help me?".

"I don't think going back there to do research is a good idea..."

"Why?".

"Because, it's lunch hour and there are students out there in the library. They might suspect something".

"Eh?! How long have I been reading?".Sasuke yelled, shocked by what Kiba said.

"I'am not sure, but I think you have been reading for hours".

Sasuke sighed, letting himself fall on the floor again. "No wonder I don't read".

"I would have thought you don't read because your lazy". Kiba replied,amused. Sasuke pouted.

"Well that's another reason why". Kiba laughed softly.

"You know, your not so bad...for a vampire of course".Kiba joker, and Sasuke smiled at him.

"Does that mean that your my friend now?".Sasuke looked at Kiba happily, causing Kiba to sigh, and nodded his head.

"I guess it does make us friends".Sasuke smiled brightly.

"Great! now when I die, you can have the honor of making a speech about how, great I was".

"Ye-W-what?! Why would you talk about dying?".Kiba asked Confused, completely forgetting what Naruto had said about Sasuke.

"Because I plan to die dummy".Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kiba's expression.

"Wait so Naruto was serious?",Kiba asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ugh, whatever. You have to get out of here before that prick Neji sees you".Kiba said grabbing Sasuke, and pulling him up.

"Wait can I atleast,grab the book I was reading".Sasuke protested,but Kiba just kept pulling him to another exit out of the library.

"I'll grab it for you later on, just get out of here bef-

"Kiba, why are you using the emergency exit of the library?".

Sasuke turned to look at the person who the voice belonged to.

"Sorry miss".Sasuke apologized innocently, while Kiba was trying hard not to laugh at Neji, expression.

Neji's eyes twitched in irritation."I'am not a Miss.You Imbecile,clearly I am a boy".

"Eh? Why do you have such long hair then.Oops sorry ".Sasuke said, then realized that Neji had insulted him.

"Hey!I'am not an imbecile! You dick!".This Neji guy was starting to piss Sasuke off, and Kiba could see that. 'Shit, if Sasuke gets too angry things could get ugly fast'.

"Sasuke step down, you might get into trouble",Kiba Said pulling Sasuke back.He looked like he was about to pounce on Neji right now.

"But he insulted me",Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Neji, who just rolled his eyes at him.

"Hm. May I ask who you are?".Neji looked at Sasuke closely,not recognizing him from anywhere.

"Well...eh".Kiba stepped in front of Sasuke blocking him from Neji's view."His my cousin!".

"That is odd. Lady Tsunade never mentioned any cousin of yours visiting". Neji said, looking at Sasukes uniform."Let alone your cousin studying here".

"Well, I'am new here, so suck it you ass!",Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Sasuke calm down",Kiba whispered to him, trying to calm him.

"Yes Sasuke, listen to your cousin, otherwise you might get hurt".

Sasuke's glare grew darker, and suddenly from under his glasses, his eyes changed to a wine shade of red,and he smirked.

"Do you really think your pathetic self could defeat me. Hah don't make me laugh". His voice became deeper. Kiba backed away from Sasuke. Surprised by his sudden tone change.

Neji lifted a questioning eyebrow, noticing how different Sasuke sounded suddenly."Aren't you cocky".

Sasuke grinned sinisterly." I can't help it if I'am just better than all of you fools".

"S-sasuke?". Kiba looked at him, shocked by what he had just said.

'What the hell happened?! He just went from sweet to just downright an ass? talk about doing a 180 on me'.Kiba thought.

"Don't look so surprised Kiba.That bitch needs to learn when to shut it". Sasuke replied, walking past Kiba,and walking closer to Neji.

"How dare you call a Hyuuga bitch!".Neji glared at Sasuke,but Sasuke just laughed.

"Hyu what?Never heard of that name,but I gotta say, The names as ugly as your soul ,no wonder it runs in the family".Sasuke provoked Neji.

Neji became angry at Sasuke's insult, and was about to hit Sasuke with his fist,but Sasuke easily grabbed his hand, and smirked at him.

He was starting to look like a demon now, and that was scaring Kiba.

Neji tried pulling his fist away,but Sasuke was far stronger than him.

'What the hell should I do'.Kiba thought in panic .Deciding to stop the soon to be fight ,Kiba grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to pull him back.

"Relax Sasuke,just let him go",Kiba tried to pull Sasuke.

"Nah, I think I will teach this Hyu-whatever a lesson on respecting me".

Sasuke's grip on Neji's fist tightend, and you could hear a cracking sound from the bone.

"Ugh".Neji cried out in pain, Sasuke just smiled enjoying the sound, and kicked his knees,making Neji kneel."Let go of him Sasuke...please".Kiba pleaded.

Hearing his plead, Sasuke's eyes turned back to its normal shade, and he let go of Neji, turning to look at Kiba.

"I-I'am sor-

Sasuke passed out, and Kiba caught him quickly before he fell.

Neji was still, crying out in pain,but Kiba wasn't sure who he should help first. Sasuke or Neji the asshole. 'What am I gonna do'.Kiba thought panicking,but made up his mind. Unsurprisingly the choice was easy to make.

He ran back inside the library, with Sasuke in his arms. "I need help.The student body president got injured!".Kiba yelled, and everyone inside the library ran towards where Neji was.

As soon as they where all out, Kiba ran with Sasuke to the Nurses office. "Nurse, my cousin passed out, and Neji is in need of help".

"Place your cousin here on the bed. I will go and get Neji".The nurse replied, leaving the room.

Kinda looked at the sleeping Sasuke."What the hell am I going to tell Naruto".Kiba groaned. "I knew this vampire would cause trouble eventually".

'Dont panic Kiba, first I have to find Naruto'.Kiba thought, looking at Sasuke one last time,before running In search of Naruto.

*

 **Sasuke's dream.**

 **"It's been awhile Sasuke".** Sasuke looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

" _Who are you?"_

 **"Have you forgotten me already.Hah, and I thought we were friends".**

 _Why can't I see you? Where are you?"._

 **"Look in the mirror Sasuke, you will surely find me there".**

A mirror suddenly appeared Infront of Sasuke.

" _I can't see you...All I see is myself"._ The voice laughed loudly and the mirror cracked.Sasuke shielded his eyes from the glass.

" **That is because I am you".** Sasuke looked up, and saw himself, standing there smirking mischievously.

" **Have you forgotten your only friend? I feel hurt by this Sasuke".** His look alike said, giving him a fake hurt expression.

" _What are you talking about.How can you be my only friend?"._ Sasuke looked at himself confused.

" **You and I would always play with each other Sasuke, ever since you were alittle boy.You used to call me whenever you needed help fighting...Or feeding".** Mirror Sasuke grinned sinisterly.

" _I called you? I don't understand..._

" **Just remember your little old friend"**. The image laughed, before beginning to fade.

The mirror him began to fade in the darkness. " _Wait don't go yet!"_.Sasuke tried going after him, entering a light.

*

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up".

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Naruto and Kiba. "Na-Naruto? When did you get here?".Sasuke asked, so softly you could barely hear him.

"Kiba called me, and told me what happened".Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly.

"What happened?".Sasuke looked at Naruto and Kiba,not really understanding what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, what happened?! You injured Neji. If I haddend stopped you, you might have actually killed the guy". Kiba yelled, but Sasuke had no memories of any of that happening.

"I don't know what your talking about, I would never hurt someone".Sasuke said, looking at Kiba sadly, hurt by his accusations.

Naruto didn't say anything,but just looked at Sasuke intensely. "Are you sure you don't remember doing any of that Sasuke?".

Sasuke nodded his head, and Naruto sighed, turning his gaze to Kiba. "What happened before the fight?".

"Sasuke got upset at being insulted by Neji, then suddenly his voice became deeper, and he sounded like his age more. He then insulted Neji, and Neji was about to punch him,but Sasuke caught his fist".Kiba explained to Naruto.

"Is that so..."Naruto didn't look like he cared much about what had happened.

"Who's Neji?". Kiba looked at Sasuke surprised.

"What? how can you not know who Neji is? you just meet and beat the guy, an hour ago".

"Wasn't I in the library, with you? When did we see him?. The room was silent, Naruto and Kiba didn't really understand why Sasuke couldn't remember what happened.

"Are you saying you don't recall anything that happened outside the library?".Kiba asked, and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yah, I remember doing research,then you came along, and after that everything is just blank.I can't even remember what I dreamt about".

"I think it would be best if I take you home Sasuke". Kiba was about to lift Sasuke up, when Naruto stopped him.

"It's fine, you can go back to class Kiba, I will return with Sasuke". Kiba just nodded his head and stepped aside allowing Naruto to walk closer to Sasukes bed.

"Can you stand?".

"I guess I can,but I still feel dizzy, and weak".

"That is probably from the lack of drinking blood. Hop on my back and I'll carry you back to the car. When we get back home, then you can drink blood there". Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, waiting for Sasuke to hang onto him.

"Why can't I drink blood now".Sasuke pouted, climbing into his back.

"Because if you haven't noticed,Neji is on the bed opposite yours, and he might wake up and see you. Aside from that, the nurse might walk in here".

"Alright".Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Bye Kiba".Sasuke waved goodbye to Kiba, as Naruto started walking out of the nurses office.

"See yah,and please don't come back to the school again".Kiba replied rubbing his neck nervousl. Remembering what had happened.

"Bye Sasuke, see yah later Naruto".

Naruto nodded his head,but didn't turn to look at him,just kept walking with Sasuke on his back.

*

 **Hope you liked it, and please feel free to leave a review.I'am glad y'all are enjoying this as much as I'am enjoying writing it.**

 **Sorry there wasn't much of Naruto in this chapter, lol.**

 **Anyways...Bye***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Finally I've updated this story! Its always a struggle to get the next chapter out. I get so lazy and distracted by other things.**

Review reply 

Cauliflower **: I'm so glad you like this story. Thank you for your tips, I tried to apply it in this chapter.**

Guest: **LOL, not gonna lie I secretly ship them two, but this is a Narusasu so I have to give them abit if distance, but don't worry kiba will be one of the constant characters. Which means I'll be giving them cute moments together, lol.**

xiapwo: **I know,but it gonna get better.**

Guest: **Thank you!**

*

Finally bringing Sasuke's back, Naruto placed him on his bed-well more like dumped him on the bed.

"Geez, I passed out, and all you can do is throw me on your bed. Not even in a kind way". Sasuke whined.

"You've been staying with me for two days, and yet your still think I like you". Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you were beginning to like me abit". Sasuke said, pouting. Naruto snorted, walking away from Sasuke to his kitchen.

In his way to the kitchen, Naruto began reflecting on the events that happened during school."Hm, Neji, will start pestering Sasuke if I bring him back to school,but he can't stay here. That vampire is crazy. He might do something that will get him in trouble". Naruto thought. Not realizing that he was starting to care about the vampire.

"Naruto!". Sasuke's whined. From all the way back in Naruto's room. His voice immediately snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "Shut the hell up shitty vampire! This isn't a fucking hotel". Naruto hissed.

Naruto grabbed his pocket knife, which he always forgot on the kitchen counter. He slit his hand slightly, and watched as the blood began to drip, then he walked back to Sasuke, and offered him his hand. Glaring at him.

"Here shitty vampire, drink that then go to fucking sleep. I've still got a place to be and I dont want to leave you here while you're awake. You might destroy my house".

Sasuke nodded his head, and quickly began, drinking blood from Naruto. Tasting all it's deliciousness. For such a bastard Naruto sure as hell had great tasting blood.

"Alright, that's enough. You might drain all my blood at this rate". Naruto hissed. He could feel himself getting dizzy from, all the blood he was losing.

Sasuke reluctantly stopped drinking Narutos blood, and made himself comfortable on his bed, much to Narutos annoyance. "This is the last time, I'm ever going to let you sleep on my bed so you better enjoy it, while you still can".

Sasuke ignored Naruto and covered himself on the bed, feeling sleepy. Taking a sniff at the pillow, Sasuke said,"Your bed smells as nice as you", before he was completely gone in slumber land.

Naruto's shook his heard. Walking away from Sasuke, Naruto walked to his bathroom and grabbed a bandage from his bathroom cabinet.

He bandaged up his hand, the walked back into his room. Picking up his phone and dialing a number.

* **Phone conversation** *

"Hello Kiba."

" **What's up Naru** "

"How many times have i told you not to call me that". Naruto glared at his phone.

" **Relax. I'm messing with yah** ".

"Hm".

" **So what'd yah need**?".

"I called to know how is Neji?"

" **Well his fine I guess,but he keeps searching for Sasuke. He probably wants to get back at him** ".

"Hm, well whatever. I need you to go to that old granny of mines office". Naruto said.

" **Why?** ".

"I want you to convince her to enroll Sasuke into the academy".

" **What?! Are you out of your mind?** ". Kiba shrieked.

"No. I know exactly what I'm talking about".

" **But-didn't you see what happened today?He almo-**

"I know what happened. I need Sasuke at school thou. He will be nothing,but a nuisance to me if he stays here".

" **But, he might get killed if anyone finds out what he is. Kiba said. Worried about his new friend.**

"Nothing will happen to him. Trust me Kiba. You and I will be watching over him carefully". Naruto said. Trying to calm Kiba's worries.

" **Fine. I'll talk to her,but I hope you're right about this". Kiba said. Giving in to Naruto's request.**

"Good. I'll talk to you later. I've got somewhere to be".

" **See yah men** "

* **Conversation end** *

Naruto hung up, his phone and looked at the sleeping Sasuke.

"I don't even know why I'm helping you". Naruto thought. Frowning in confusion. Sasuke wasn't anything special, but yet something compiled him to help him, when he saw him at that alley.

"Shit, I'm getting distracted". Naruto thought. Quickly he shook his head, and walked out the room, grabbing his car keys. He placed his phone in his pockets, and activated his home security cameras on.

Ever since his parents death, he hasn't been able to feel safe anywhere. His house felt as though, hundreds of vampires where around it. Waiting for just the right moment before they attack him.

Before leaving, Naruto looked at his house once last time, then locked all the doors.

*

*SASUKES DREAM*

" **Sasuke, I missed you". A faceless figure said, entering a house.**

"Aniki! Your finally back". Little Sasuke ran towards his brother, ready to give him a hug.

" **How are you Sasuke. I missed you little brother"**. The figure hugged Sasuke tightly, lifting him up in the air, and spinning him around.

"Hahaha, aniki! Your making me feel dizzy". Sasuke shrieked happily.

" **I love you so much Sasuke. I dont know what I would do without you".** The faceless figure said, hugging Sasuke tightly. Burying his face against Sasuke's little shoulder.

"What do you mean aniki?". Sasuke asked confussed.

" **I-I can't leave without you. Y-You're all I have. What will I do if you die?".** The faceless man, began to mutter. Everything he was saying was starting to freak Sasuke out.

"Aniki. Your scaring me". Sasuke said. Trying to get out of his brothers grip,but he tightened it, placing Sasuke back on the ground.

" **I-I can't lose you two. I-I'm doing this for your own good okay. This is all because of my love for you".** The figure suddenly lifted his eyes off Sasuke's shoulder, and looked at him with bloody ruby red eyes. His canine teeth suddenly began growing longer, and sharper.

Sasuke in panic began to try to get out of the man's grip. "Let go of me please!". Sasuke yelled. Tears running down his cheeks.

" **I'm doing this for you. I want you to live forever".** As the figure grew closer to Sasuke's neck, everything began to turn to blood, including the figure.

"Ahh!".

* **Dream Ends** *

With his heart hammering, and sweating. Sasuke wipes his brows. Then curls into a ball, whimpering. This same dream he used to have, came back to haunt him today. His whimper soon turned to crying.

"Why do I keep dreaming of this". Sasuke thought. Tears running down his cheeks. "Who is that man...why does the thought of him, hurt me so much". Sasuke thought sadly.

"I-I can't sleep anymore". Sasuke whimpered. Standing up with a heavy body, Sasuke wiped his tears away. Trying not to cry anymore.

He then walked slowly, towards the kitchen. Taking a seat on one on the stools. He sat there, looking at nothing in particular. Still feeling tired,but not willing to sleep. It was evining currently, and the house felt so incredibly empty right now.

"Please, come back Naruto". Sasuke whispered. Leaning against the counter, and covering his face. Suddenly he felt something covering his back, and quickly he turned to see what it could be. It was a blanket, but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was who placed the blanket on him.

There in front of him stood Naruto looking down at him. Sasuke began tearing up again, and threw himself at Naruto. Hugging him tightly, as though his life defended on that one hug.

Naruto looked at Sasuke awkwardly, not sure about what he should be doing, but finally gave in, and awkwardly hugged Sasuke back. Patting his head like a dog. "There, there". He said, awkwardly.

"I-I had a terrible dream. As soon as I woke up. I-I was scared and I just wanted to have you near". Sasuke said. His grip getting tighter around Naruto.

"Hm". Was all Naruto could think of saying. One minute he enters his apartment. The next he sees Sasuke on the counter. He had honesty thought Sasuke was a asleep, so he had brought him a blanket, but now he ended up with an awkward hug.

They stayed like that for awhile, before Sasuke finally pulled away. Whipping his tears away, and looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for troubling you, and well for messing up your shirt". Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm, I'll let it slide for today, but I'm not going to lie to you. This was abit weird. Comforting people isnt my thing". Naruto said awkwardly. Sasuke chuckled, and looked up at Naruto giving give a smile, with a slight blush on his face.

Naruto, turned away from his gaze, trying to look anywhere ,but his eyes. This situation was awkward enough, now Sasuke's looking at him, and It's just making it worst.

"Hm, well I think I'm going to take a shower now". Naruto said. Quickly walking away from Sasuke to his room.

Sasuke looked at the leaving figure, and smiled softly at him. "Maybe you're not so bad.bastard". Sasuke thought happily.

Shaking his head, Sasuke walked towards the living room, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV. Scrolling through all the channels Sasuke couldnt find anything to watch, so he ended up on a cooking channel. Maybe it could help him learn how to cook.

He could hear the shower water, and for some reason, the sound if it made him feel secured. He felt as though he wasn't alone. Maybe this was all he needed all these years. The company of another...

"Thank you Naruto". Sasuke thought. Closing his eyes, and thinking of his previous life, before Naruto had saved him.

Without realizing it, he had dozed off.

*

Naruto stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, then walking out of the bathroom.

Walking to his wardrobe, Naruto grabbed a pair of pajama pants, and a fresh pair of boxers.

Today he wasnt feeling like wearing his shirt so he decided to just wear the boxers and pants.

When he finished, he placed the towel over his neck, drying his hair as he walked to the leaving room.

He could see Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He looked pretty tired, so and after what had happened, Naruto didnt want to wake him up, so he grabbed the TV remote and lowered the volume. Then he started changing and looking for something to watch. There wasn't much on, so he watched the news.

*News report*

 _"Good evening,Ladies and gentle. Today we have a report about strange things that have been happening every evenings"._

 _"People have been talking about seeing what seems to be vampires, roaming around the city,but that is not all they see. We have a witness who says they had witnessed what you may call a vampire battle"._

"Shit! Naruto thought, remembering the boy he help. "Fuck I was careless, and I completely forgot to erase that idiots memory". Naruto thought. Recalling the boy whom he had let escape. "It must have been that boy. Tsunade will have my head for this". Naruto groaned, annoyed.

 _" The witnessed says, he was just on his was back from school, when suddenly he heard a sound in an alley, and out of curiosity decided to go and see what was going on". The reporter said. " Now will you please tell use all what happened when you entered the alley?"._

 _"Well, this strange red eyed man, was looking at me. He gave me the creepiest smile ever, and told me something, but I can't remember what. Suddenly my feet began to walk on it own, and the next thing I know. This crazy vampire is getting ready to suck my blood". The boy said._

 _"Interesting, and what happened next?". The reporter asked. Taking note of everything._

 _"Well, before he could sink his teeth into my neck, this guys pops out if nowhere. Telling me to run. He looked like some kind off vampire slayer. I couldn't see his face thou. It was covered by a mask. That was the last thing I saw before sunning for my life"._

 _"There you go ladies and gentlemen. It seems as though we have vampires amongst us-_

Naruto quickly shuts the TV before the reporter can finish.Grabbing his phone quickly and trying to reach Tsunade, but she wasn't answering. "Shit. Why don't you ever answer, when I need you to". Naruto hissed. Throwing his phone on the couch, gripping his hair tightly in frustration.

Sasuke stirred slightly on the couch. Naruto turned towards him, and took a deep breath yo calm down. When he deemed himself calm enough, he walked towards Sasuke and lifted him up.

Walking with him carefully to his room, Naruto gently placed Sasuke on one side of the bed, and covered him.

"I can't have you waking up. You're going to end up making me want to smash your head against a wall". Naruto whispered. Then he walked out the room back into the living room, and tried calling Tsunade once again.

*

 **TBC...**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Makes me so happy to hear all your positive reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A\N:_ **Hi guys it has been awhile since I have last updated this story, so I'm sorry about that. There isnt really any excuse about that,but I'm still sorry.**

 **Anyways...enjoy**

*

Midnight had quickly arrived, and the weather quickly changed. Slowly Sasuke began to regain conscious. Shifting from the bed, feeling hot all of a sudden. Sasuke rose up.

He rubbed his eye lids slowly.Looking around at his surroundings. He was still feeling tired, so his mind was foggy at the moment.

Stretching his body, Sasuke stood up. He wasn't too sure how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was being in living room,but now here he was. Inside Naruto's room.

"Hm?". Sasuke tilted his head confussed. "How did I get here?". Sasuke thought. Quickly shaking the sleep away.

"Naruto will definitely kill me if he finds out, I'm in his room".

Sasuke walked out of the room. Looking around in search of Naruto. He could hear the TV, but he the whole house was in darkness.

Carefully, Sasuke walked towards the living room. There could be an intruder in the house, so he had to be careful.

Peeping through the door, he noticed a brown haired figure watching the tv. With panic, Sasuke slowly and softly tip toed to the kitchen.

He looked through the cabinet, and grabbed a frying pan, ready to strike the intruder.

He walked back to the door way, and slowly walked closer to the intruder. Lifting the pan ready to hit him.

As he was about to hit the man's head, he suddenly disappeared, and someone grabbed his wrist. Throwing his across the room.

"Ouch!". Sasuke hissed.

"Oh shit! Sasuke. I'm so sorrry men". Kiba ran towards him and quickly helped Sasuke back to his feet.

"Are you alright?". Kiba asked. Feeling concerned about his new friend. Sasuke nodded his head, feeling all better. He was a Vampire. Things didn't hurt him so easily.

"What are you doing here Kiba?". Sasuke asked curiously, but still happy to see his friend.

"Huh. Well Naruto asked me to babysit you". Kiba joked. Laughing at Sasuke's pouting expression. He could be so cute sometimes.

"Where did Naruto go anyways?". Sasuke asked. Still felling annoyed about the word "babysitting him". He was no baby. He didn't need Naruto to send someone to watch over him.

"Well, he had something important to do". Kiba responded. Rubbing his neck nervously. He wasn't really permitted to tell Sasuke where Naruto had left off to. Naruto would have his head if he did.

"What's more important then me?". Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Eh. Well I can't really answer that now can I". Kiba replied. Chuckling softly at how weird Sasuke could be. To him, it looked as tho Sasuke did not like Naruto all that much, but it seems he was wrong.

"Why not". Sasuke whined, glaring at Kiba slightly. Shaking his head, Kiba ruffled Sasuke's head. Then walked back to the couch where he sat down, and pat the sit next to him.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, and reluctantly sat next to him. Looking at him, Kiba could see a hint of sadness in Sasuke's eyes.

"You know. He may not know it, but I can tell he really cares about you". Kiba told Sasuke, giving him a gentle smile.

"Really?". Sasuke asked. Feeling oddly happy. Kiba nodded his head confidently.

"He hasn't cared about someone since the death of his parents". Sasuke gazed at Kiba in shock. "They were killed by vampires, and ever since then, he has been hunting them, trying to seek some closure, but I know he will never be at peace. Even if he killed all the vampires, that will not help him heal his broken heart." Kiba said. Looking down at the floor sadly.

"But. I can see something in his eyes, when he is near you. Although he probably treats you like crap". Kiba joked. Sasuke jabbed his ribs playfully with his elbow. "No seriously".

"Thanks". Sasuke gave him a gentle smile. Kiba nodded his head happily. Giving Sasuke another ruffle to his hair, causing Sasuke to laugh. Then they both burst out in fits of laughter. Not really sure what they were laughing it.

"So, little vamp. Watcha wanna do?". Kiba asked. Putting his feet up on the table, and making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Well. I feel abit hungry". Sasuke replied, thoughtfully. He wasn't really sure what he actually wanted to do.

Kiba' s eyes widened, and he shifted away from Sasuke, abit nervously. Sasuke took notice of this action, and stared at him oddly. Not really getting his sudden nervousness.

"What's wrong Kiba?".

Kiba rubbed his neck sheepishly, giving Sasuke a nervous smile. "Well you said you're hungry and I doubt you eat human food..."

Sasuke stayed still for while not really comprehending what he meant, but then it dawned to what made Kiba nervous. He laughed loudly, not being able to hold it in.

Kiba glared at Sasuke. Giving him a friendly push.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. It's the first time that I've been near a Vampire and not slain it". Kiba grumbled. Trying to defend himself.

"It's alright Kiba. I wasn't going to drink your blood". Sasuke reassured him, shaking his head in amusement. "Me and Hunter-Sama made a deal. I promised not to drink any other humans blood".

"Hunter-sama?". Kiba asked. Looking at Sasuke weirdly.

"That's what I used to call him". Sasuke giggled.

"That's abit odd". Kiba laughed. Picturing Naruto's face each time Sasuke would call him that.

They laughed together, then finally settled down. Carrying on watching what was currently on TV.

"Thank you, for watching over me". Sasuke whispered. Giving Kiba a soft friendly smile.

"No prob kiddo". Kiba gave Sasuke a wolf-ish grin.

"You do realise that I'm a lot older then you right?". Sasuke joked, laughing at Kiba's stupidity.

*

Naruto's POV

The streets were quiet, dark and hollow. People were asleep, except for one blonde haired fox.

He had a mission in mind, and a destination to get to. He was in no mood for any jokes, nor Vampires.

" _Today feels a little too quiet for comfort"._ Naruto thought. Looking from every corner, making sure that no one was following him.

From the moment he had stepped out of his house, he had been getting an uneasy feeling, but he had brushed it off.

The feeling was getting stronger currently. He could practically feel the eyes staring down at him, but he was no coward. His mind was set on seeing Tsunade and nothing was going to stop him.

Suddenly Naruto stopped in his tracks and stood still. "How about you show your shitty face, then we can end this battle quick". Naruto spoke. Grabbing his Vampire Katana.

The place became dead silent, and all you could hear was the sound of raindrops and the wind blowing.

Out of nowhere the beast jumped infront of Naruto, claws ready to scratch Naruto's face, but luckily our hero dodged the attack.

"Is that all you got". Naruto taunted the Vampire. "I've seen that attack so much lately. It's not even surprising anymore".

"For someone about to die, you sure are cocky". The Vampire replied, stepping out from the shadows. The Vampire was a woman. She had long dark glimmering raven hair. She was very attractive. If Naruto hadn't been so hell bent on killing Vampires, he might have actually fallen for her.

"My, you're quite the handsome man". The Vampire spoke. Speaking to Naruto in a seductive voice, trying to lure Naruto into a spell, as she walked closer to him.

" _That's probably how she gets men to fall under her spell_ ". Naruto thought amusingly. Deciding to play along with her games, Naruto cast the woman a charming smile.

"Wow. If I had know you would be this beautiful, I would have worn my best attire and brought my most beautiful weapon". Naruto teased. "It would have been fitting for someone as beautiful as you to die, under a weapon just as beautiful".

The woman glared at Naruto, but approached him nevertheless. "Aren't you a charmer". The Vampire responded sarcastically.

"I do my best to please". Naruto smirked. pointing his Katana at the Vampire. She moved close to him, until she could touch his sword.

"You shouldn't be pointing sharp objects at people. It's quite rude". The woman, grabbed the pointy end of the sword and snapped it.

Naruto dropped the Katana, and quickly stepped back. Cursing. "Shit! She's definitely not like the other's". The situation was not looking good for him already.

He made one of the biggest mistakes a hunter could make... Underestimating his opponent.

Quickly Naruto grabbed his gun, aimed and shot, but the Vampire was fast. Every shot he took she dodged. It was as though she was playing with him.

The Vampire moved.

Naruto jerked back, aside. The blow meant for his face missing him slightly. From the corner of his eye, he saw the woman's other arm begin to aim for him once again. He ducked this time, and felt his hair ruffle with the force of it.

The Vampire charged like a bull. Naruto sidestepped, whirled to face him. His opponent lunged. He avoided one claw, only to be scratched by another.

The blow scratched his ribcage, a sharp sting fading hitting him. In front of him, The woman grinned and tried to scratching him again.

Avoiding her attack wasn't as easy now, but he knew he couldn't last forever.

Naruto went on the offensive. He ran straight towards the Vampire, gun pointing straight at her, aiming for her head.

The vampire disappeared quickly, then appeared behind Naruto silently.

The Vampire woman tried to throw him to the ground. Naruto quickly turned backwards and to his right, shooting the Vampire on her shoulder.

Hissing in pain, the woman cowardly backed away from him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped closer to the woman, aiming his gun at her.

"Wah-wait! Please don't kill me". The woman pleaded, but Naruto's heart was long closed to Vampires.

"Save your cries to someone in hell". Naruto coldly shot the woman, straight on her head. Watching as the body fell lifeless on the ground. Soon turning into dust and getting blown away.

He looked up at the sky, feeling dizzy suddenly, just watching as the rain poured all over him washing away his blood from the bruise. It probably came from the cut he received from her.

The more he remained standing still.The drozier he was becoming, until finally his legs could no longer hold, and he collapsed.

*

" _Naruto. Wake up"._

Sasuke? How did you find me?". Naruto asked, opening his eyes gently. The lighting was extremely bright, so he couldn't see much.

"Brat! Last time I checked I wasn't a boy!" As soon as Naruto heard the words "brat". He immidietly knew who it was.

"Baa-chan. It's just you". Naruto replied flatly. Glancing at Tsunade briefly, then turning away from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!". Tsunade yelled. Glaring at Naruto. "If it weren't for me, your sorry ass would be bleeding to death on the street".

Naruto rolled his eyes, not really caring. "I would have been just fine and you know it".

"Why you little-

Before she can finish her sentence Shizune her assistant walks inside the room. "Naruto! You're alright". Shizune smiled down at him, and he nodded his head.

"When Lady Tsunade had brought you in here, we were so worried about you. You looked like you were dead for a second". Shizune said concerned. Tsunade sighed, shaking her head.

"What happened to you Brat?".

"I fought against one of the stronger Vampires, that's all". Naruto replied to her smoothly, as thou the battle was nothing.

"Well they sure did a number on you Brat". Tsunade sighed. Feeling relief that Naruto was alright. "So what was so important that you had to tell me so late in the night?".

Suddenly the air grew thick, and Naruto's expression changed. "I made a mistake while on one of my missions and now people know of the Vampires existence".

Tsunade frowned. Seriously deep in thought. "You've never made a mistake like this before Naruto. What the hell happened on that day?". Tsunade asked. All jokes put aside.

"I was being careless that is all". Naruto relied. Purposely excluding Sasuke from the conversation.

"Is that so". Tsunade looked at Naruto suspiciously, but didnt bother asking anymore questions.

"How long have I been sleeping anyways?". Naruto asked curiously.

"Well brat, lets just say it has been 2 day".

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Shit!".

*

 **TBC...**

 _A/N:_ **Please note that the figh scenes were somewhat taken from other stories. I took bits of it, and changed it to fit how I want it to be. I just wanted to let you guys know that. It's just really hard to write a scene like then, especially when you have no clue where to start.**

 **I apologize if anyone gets upset...**


End file.
